"The Hood"
"The Hood" is the informal nickname given to a seemingly moral character in the fanfiction work, Persona: Spirits In Pixels who later reveals himself as one of the lead antagonists in Persona: World And Judgement; both fanfiction stories were produced by the author, The-Final-Fidelity. He is an Original Character (OC) who is not part of the original Persona universe, and has been created as one of the two characters behind the theft of Minato Arisato's body and possessions. It is unclear as to who he is or what his real name is. Design "The Hood" is usually, if not always seen with a black jacket on with a hood over his head; he is called by that name because of the hood that completely conceals his identity. He wears dark skinny jeans and monochrome-coloured sneaker shoes. His hair colour is not easy to see, but it was clear that it was swept to the side. He is of a medium-build with slender shoulders and has a similar height to Yu Narukami . Personality The first of the culprits Yu Narukami comes across. He, at first, put on a friendly attitude towards Yu upon their first meeting. But after Yu gave Yukari Takeba back the cell phone strap she gave to Minato Arisato, he revealed his true disposition as one of the culprits who supposedly stole Minato's body as well as scattering his possessions around Iwatodai. His face is concealed in his jacket hood, hence why he received the name, and no one knows his true identity. He is an arrogant individual who possesses a power to create false entities out of those who enter the TV, especially when it is those who bare their desires before the Midnight Channel, but it is unknown how he came about to own this power. He also wields the power of Persona , but unlike the normal Personae, he summons corrupted versions; the reason for this is unknown, however the only Persona that can be seen from this character is Michael, a Persona of the Judgement Arcana. It is unclear as to how he was able to possess the power of Persona to begin with. He is crafty, devious, power-hungry and has a contempted behaviour towards others who would stand in his way of achieving his goals. Trivia *Many people who have read from the later chapters of Persona: Spirits In Pixels to the present condition of Persona: World And Judgement, believe that "The Hood" could actually be Minato Arisato himself because of the many factors that are present throughout the story. **Some of these factors include the fact that "The Hood"'s presence coincided with Minato's disappearance, as well as taking possessions that were his and using them on the Investigation Team and S.E.E.S . There was also the fact that he knew Mitsuru Kirijo as well as other members of S.E.E.S prior to the time when he and the group meet for the first time. *"The Hood" is described by the author as a 'trickster' due to his game-like strategies that distracts the Investigation Team and S.E.E.S from achieving their initial goal of finding Minato. His partner in crime, "The Trench-Coat", has also been called by this status.